Vinz Clortho
'Vinz Clortho the Keymaster '''is one of the two main minion of the demonic deity known as Gozer and one of the main villains of the original ''Ghostbusters movie. He is considered a male entity due to his role as the Keymaster, the fact he possessed a male victim and the fact that he has noticeably larger horns than Zuul. Like Zuul, Vinz Clortho is a member of a demonic race of hellhounds known as Terror Dogs and was once worshipped as a demigod alongside Gozer prior to the Destructor leaving our reality. History Vinz Clortho was worshipped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, alongside Zuul and their dark master before they were defeated and banished to another dimension by the Babylonian goddess Tiamat and her followers. Centuries later, Vinz rewakens from its statue-like hibernation after he was seen in a strange temple within another dimension by Dana Barrett from her refrigerator at her apartment calling out for Zuul. Vinz Clortho possessed the body of Louis Tully and sought out Zuul, who had taken possession of Dana Barrett's body, in order to mate - the union of the two demons would provide enough power to reawaken Gozer and bring about the end of our world. He emerged from Louis Tully's closet during a party he was holding for his clients. Vinz, in Terror Dog form, then chased Louis out of the building and cornered him at a restaurant where he attacked and possessed his body. While possessing Louis' body, Vinz was able to speak, but could not access Louis' memories or knowledge. He took on the identity of The Keymaster and immediately sought out Zuul the Gatekeeper, another minion of Gozer who had possessed the body of Dana Barrett, Louis' neighbor and not so secret crush. While in search of The Gatekeeper, he was arrested by the police for harassing random people (including a coachman at whom he growled with red eyes lit up) and released into the custody of Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. Unlike the more seductive tempered Zuul, Clortho was more slow-witted, confusing the Gatekeeper with regular animals in attempts to identify its partner, and repeating human behaviors and speech to mimic humans in close proximity. When Walter Peck shut down the Ecto-containment unit, The Keymaster managed to escape and find The Gatekeeper, with whom he shared a passionate kiss at Dana Barrett's apartment. Later, they were finally able to mate, transforming afterwards into their true demonic Terror Dog forms once they completed the opening of the gateway to a mysterious temple within an alternate dimension through which their master, Gozer entered with the intent of destroying the world. After Gozer was defeated by the Ghostbusters, Vinz disappears from this dimension and Louis Tully is transformed back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that took place since his and Dana's demonic possession (in a deleted scene, Louis suggests remembering having had sex with Dana Barrett while they were both under possession, to which Dana, unknowingly, believes untrue). Gallery Vinz attacks Louis.jpg|Vinz Clortho corners and attacks Louis Tully. Vinz Clortho in Louis Tully's Body.jpg|Vinz Clortho's eyes flare red with anger while possessing Louis Tully's body. Zuul and Vinz.jpg|Vinz Clortho and Zuul walk towards the stairway to the rootop as they prepare for the arrival of Gozer. Zuul & Vinz Clortho.jpg|Zuul and Vinz await the coming of Gozer. Vinz Roar.jpg|Vinz Clortho, in his demon form. Trivia *On page 17 and 19 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Vinz is referenced by Idulnas and in the Spates Catalog entry for Idulnas. It is said Idulnas' power surpassed that of Vinz Clortho. null null null null null null null null null null null null null null Category:Hellhounds Category:Deities